


Stress Relief

by katarinakreuz



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Ivanling!!!, M/M, One-Shot, banya, senpai finally notices Ivan, sort of, this heartrender needs love too okay??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarinakreuz/pseuds/katarinakreuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things take a weird and awkward turn for Ivan when he is asked to keep a stressed out Darkling company in the banya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is!! My very first Ivanling fic!! I'm so excited to share this one with you all!! *giggles girlishly* I hope my Ivanling shippers in particular enjoy this. Feedback is, as always, appreciated :) <3

 

Ivan had visited and used the banya more times than he could count but he couldn't remember one instance where he and the Darkling were the sole occupants. Usually he would come to the baths with a group consisting of his inner circle of Corporalki acquaintances. He didn't call or consider them friends because he was, after all, second-in-command of the Second Army. Given his position, he had no time for frivolities such as friendships or relationships. The person he considered closest to him was, of course, the pale man seated on the wooden panel before him; his mentor and superior.

He kept his eyes trained on the floorboards, silently counting ridges in the light brown wood as a means of distracting himself. He'd been alone with the man on more than one occasion, but most of the times there had been pressing matters being discussed such as border disputes and treaties, and...they were both usually clothed. Here, however, all that covered their nude bodies were the fluffy white towels wrapped around their waists. Given this fact, and the silence that permeated the humid air, the younger man found it hard to focus and not even his formidable heartrending skills could slow down the heavy hammering in his chest.

Every so often he would glance at the man, then resume his task of counting the floorboards. With his head leaning against the raised panel behind him, and his eyes closed as the steam and moisture gathered around his long lean body, the Darkling, to any other observer, gave the illusion of being relaxed and unworried. Ivan, however, knew the difference. He had spent years observing his Commander to recognize the evident tension in the slight furrow of his brow and the pale elegant hands curled into loose fists. Ever since Alina Starkov entered the Little Palace, the Darkling had been on edge and this had only worsened as he began sending hunting parties to search for the mythical Morozova's herd, obsessing over their reports. He didn't know what the Darkling saw in the pale, sickly looking girl but he never allowed his judgement to waver. The man was always right.

Still, the stress of finding something that wasn't even supposed to exist was taking its toll and Ivan wondered if that was why the Darkling had asked him to join him in the banya in the first place. Even the enigmatic leader of the Second Army, it seemed, got stressed and needed company at times.

It had come both as a shock and honour to Ivan and he had accepted the offer immediately without considering the awkwardness of the situation which, now as he thought about it, only seemed to affect him. The Darkling, as stressed as he was, lounged comfortably before him, still leaning back with his eyes closed, his long powerful legs spread out before him and his towel, to Ivan's utter embarrassment, sliding lower and lower down the lean, muscular waist, revealing a smattering of soft glistening black hair. Feeling an uncharacteristic flush creeping unto his cheeks, the Heartrender promptly looked away.

He tried not to think about the sharp elegant line of that pale jaw or the beads of moisture clinging to the lean, hard frame before him, but the image was burnt unto his mind. There was a tumbling and confusing jumble of complicated emotions that he felt towards the Darkling. He feared and respected the man more than anything but there was a nagging feeling which he buried deep within him that Ivan suspected wasn't very professional. He knew that Grisha, both male and female, felt the magnetic pull towards the Commander but this was...different. It made him feel more heated than the steam that misted unto his skin.

The man seemed so comfortable and unaffected by Ivan's presence that he began to doubt that he was the only man the Darkling had ever been naked with...well mostly naked. Shaking his head, he tried to rid himself of such musings as though they were nothing more than irritable cobwebs. The wayward route his thoughts were taking disturbed him. There were seldom any moments where Ivan questioned his sexuality, but the few times he did was always in the Darkling's presence. More than anything, it would horrify him if the man ever found out that the feelings he harboured were not exactly clear cut and platonic.

A low sigh brought him out of his reverie and he looked up to see the now opened cool, grey eyes calmly assessing him, pinning him to the spot with effortless intensity. A few beats passed and finally the dark haired man spoke.

"These days the banya hasn't really provided me with much relaxation," he commented, giving a little shrug, which made the muscles in his chest and shoulders ripple ever so slightly.

"Well things have changed, moi soverenyi," Ivan piped up, trying to emulate his Commander's cool and unaffected air, "it's not everyday a Sun Summoner falls into our hands, especially one that can't even call her own powers."

"She will learn," the Darkling replied, "and even if she doesn't, once we have the amplifier none of that would matter."

Giving a curt nod, Ivan leaned back, ever aware of the cool, grey gaze focused on him. He was sure the stare was intentional. The man could pluck the thoughts right out of someones mind just by reading their expression but he still preferred for them to voice whatever they were thinking.

"I'm not used to you looking so stressed, moi soverenyi," the Heartrender replied, truthfully, trying to sound as casual as possible, "I'm sorry the banya isn't having a desired effect on you."

Finally tearing his gaze away from Ivan, the man sighed again and lifted his head to the ceiling, stretching his back even more, perhaps in a bid to ease muscles sore from stress and overexertion.

It was then that Ivan had an outlandish, but seemingly viable idea, but it was one that would definitely give his feelings towards the Darkling away if it wasn't worded properly. Just as he expected, as he pondered how to bring up this rather alarming proposition, those granite eyes were on him once more, glittering questioningly.

"I was wondering, moi soverenyi," Ivan began, pausing ever so slightly as his brain desperately protested the suggestion he was about to make, "perhaps a back massage may help."

Trying his best not to wince, the Heartrender waited as he saw an unreadable expression cross the Darkling's features.

"I can do it if you wish or I can go call one of the servants to do it," he added quickly, feeling very tempted to crawl into a dark corner and stay there for a very long time. He prayed to the Saints that the Darkling would mistake the obvious redness about his face as an effect of the steam and humidity.

"That's not a bad idea," he replied, with a thoughtful frown, "Though I would prefer you do it. You are Corporalki, after all. Around my neck especially is quite sore. Your healing powers would be useful."

Ivan shuttered his face to hide the surprise and glee that coursed through his veins.

"As you wish, moi soverenyi."

With that, the Heartrender got up, making sure not to make his way to the raised wooden panel behind the Darkling too quickly. Immediately, as he sat directly behind the man, he felt the temperature increase, as was the case the higher one made their way up the banya.

With creeping embarrassment, as the Darkling, without looking back, leaned forward to give the younger man access to his back and neck muscles, Ivan realized that the only way he could comfortably give a massage in this position was by having his legs spread open, almost obscenely on either side of the dark haired man. The Darkling was basically almost nestled between the Heartrender's legs and he was more than grateful for the flimsy white towel covering his disturbingly, now somewhat, excited nether regions.

Gingerly, at first, he grasped the man's broad shoulders and started applying pressure, feeling the heat that had spread through him be transferred to the Darkling as he used his powers to heal the sore and aching muscles. In return, he felt that calm sense of surety that was always accompanied by the Darkling's touch. He couldn't believe his Commander was allowing him to be this close to him and he also desperately hoped that the Darkling would not notice the desire he was trying to bury in the back of his mind via their connection.

To his absolute surprise, as the Heartrender made his way slowly down the smooth almost marble-like skin to unknot the tense back muscles, the Darkling gave a low grunt of both relief and pleasure, that echoed through out the empty room. The dark and sinful sound reverberated though Ivan's body, coming to rest in his loins, which gave a delightful twitch. Still feeling the warm flesh beneath him, Ivan squeezed his eyes shut for a second, trying to calm himself. Why did this man have such a profound effect on him? Specifically _this_ type of effect.

With a deep breath, he continued the massage, hoping that man didn't notice the slight pause in his vigorous movements every time he emitted a soft grunt when Ivan loosened up particularly tense knots with his strong and deft fingers. It was torture, of course, and the younger man hoped that his Commander didn't sense his not-so-innocent excitement.

If he did sense it through the connection, the Darkling didn't say a word and this somewhat kept Ivan's embarrassment at bay. Finally, and with much relief, the Heartrender noted that he was done and he carefully got up and stepped to the side to descend the panels, adjusting his towel which, due to his slightly awkward sitting position, had almost come undone sometime during the massage. Shuttering his face, he found himself standing in front of the Darkling, barely aware of the fact that his copper curls were plastered to his face and he was drenched in perspiration from both the steam, and the disturbing arousal he kept on feeling in the man's presence.

The change in the Darkling was as evident as the mist that encircled them. He looked much more relaxed, the furrows on his brow had been smoothened and his grey eyes were clearer and more alert than ever with no hint of exhaustion. Pride swelled up in Ivan's chest, eclipsing whatever worry he had, that the connection had given away some of his feelings towards the older man. He'd definitely done a great job. He'd relieved the Darkling's stress in a way the banya alone never could.

This time, there was something that looked like amusement playing in the depths of those granite eyes as they once more assessed the Heartrender.

"I'm not sure which one of us enjoyed that more," the Darkling said, his mouth twitching ever so slightly as he stared unashamedly at Ivan's now beet red face.

Grasping for something to say, the younger man sputtered stupidly, his mouth dry and tongue as heavy as lead. He'd never been more embarrassed in his life. The raven haired man, however, put a hand up to silence him.

"Your suggestion was incredibly effective, Ivan," he said pleasantly, now gracing him with a half smile, "you are quite skilled. Perhaps I should use this service of yours more often. It is a blessing to have so many...talents."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ivan had the nagging suspicion that the Darkling was mocking him, but pride and happiness bloomed inside him at the compliment and he gave a quick stiff bow to hide his uncontrollable grin.

"You are most welcome, moi soverenyi," he replied, trying to get his blush under control.

Giving a nod of acknowledgment, the man leaned back once more, now able to enjoy the effect of the banya without being plagued by any sort of soreness.

"I will stay here for a little while longer," he explained, closing his eyes as Ivan looked at him expectantly, "You may leave if you wish. Thank you for your help, Ivan. I feel much more relaxed now."

"Da soverenyi," the Heartrender replied, eager to get out of the stifling room and away from the man inspiring the roar of confused and frustrated emotions within his chest.

Giving another bow, he walked straight out of the banya without looking back, pausing to collect his clothes from one of the Oprichniki waiting at the entrance. The cool air kissed his heated flesh and the earthy scent of the birch grove invaded his nostrils as he took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to calm the beast within him. As much as he wanted to completely erase the odd and awkward incident from his mind, that small, dark, secret part of him, hoped that the Darkling would require this particular service again from him sometime soon.


End file.
